psp2_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary/People
Glossary menu - People: (1) Emilia Percival - (2) Mika - (3) Kraz Muehler - (4) Yut Jun Yunkers - (5) Chelsea - (6) Ursula Laurent - (7) Lumia Waber - (8) Shizuru Shu - (9) Kumhan - (10) Natsume Shu - (11) Tonnio Rhima - (12) Liina Rhima - (13) Lou - (14) Maya Shidow - (15) Laia Martinez - (16) Fulyen Curtz - (17) Mirei Mikuna. Page 1 Emilia Percival A teenage girl working for Little Wing, a private security firm. She was once a guardian researcher prized for her amazing intellectual powers, but her whereabouts had been unknown after going a mission on Rykros The Trauma surrounding these events left her with deep animosity toward the Guardians. But despite being deprived of a normal childhood and user for her intellectual abilities, her present happines is enough to keep her from dweilling the past. Mika An Ancient who Dwells within Emilia Mika's physical body served as a template for the people of modern-day Gurhal. She thinks of herself as their mother, and she is prepared to do anything to protect their children. In the time of the Ancients, she worked as a researcher investigating spiritual energy. her intelligence caught Kumhan's eye, and he took her as his wife. Among the many consorts to the Sun King, she became his favorite, earning her the title Sun Consort. Kraz Muehler The man who runs Little Wing, a private security firm. He is also Emilia's legal guardian. He was once a detective who worked throughout the Gurhal system, until a person he arrested killed his family in a brutal act of revenge. Scarred by the incident, he vowed to live out his life in solitude to prevent a similar tragedy from happening again. But after taking Emilia in, things began to change. Despite his efforts to maintain a emotional barrier between them, he was unable to do so. While different in age, Emilia reminded him too much of the daughter he had lost. Yut Jun Yunker A youth of the Kasch trive. Extremely sensitive to photons, he can perceive things about this surroundings from a faint scent or the stirring of the air. He lost his parents at an early age, but he has grown up cheerful and carefree, raised first by his brother, and then by other members of his tribe. His emotional dependence on his brother seems to have lessened somewhat as he built new relationships with the Little Wing crew Chelsea A cast who handles reception and accounting duties at Little Wing. Her appearence and speech mannerisms are somewhat unique, but she is a dedicated and efficient worker. She is one of the few people who know of Kraz and Ursula's past. Her own past includes a career as an famous drill instructor in the Alliance Military FORCE. After her sudden departure from the Military, she underwent body and speech modifications. As a result, few who knew her in previous career would be able to recognize her now. Ursula Laurent A sharp, brilliant woman of many talents. Her past includes years spent in the Alliance Military Force, where she met Kraz and Chelsea. She often bottles up her feelings, leaving her with many regrets about her past. Despite that, her habit of suppressing her feelings remains, and her regrets continue to mount. In that sense, she is envious of Emilia's ability to express and follow her feelings. Lumia Waber A young woman assigned to the Guardians Intelligence Division. She is Ethan Waber's sisther, and while she respects her older brother. She is tired of living in his shadow. When she first joined the Guardians, she would often act on impulse, much like her brother, but she has since changed onto a stickler for the rules. This change is at least partly due to her determination to live up to her brother's reputation, and in front of those she knows well, she stills shows her old, cheerful personality Shizuru Shu Son of Natsume Shu, president of Inhelt Corporation. His body has been take over by Kumhan, sun king of the Ancients. From a young age, he showed great promise. He applied his prodigious abilities of calculation and analysis to his father's research. His behavior first began to change after coming in contact with subspace during an experiment. ---- Next page ---- Page 2 Kumhan The despotic ruler of the Ancients. Respected and feared. he reigned as the Sun King. Little is known about him due to the lack of surviving records from the time of the Ancients, but it is said he wielded unfathomable power and ruler with an iron fist. He was a proud man, with a thirst for domination and conquest. His desire to rule has spanned countless eons, reaching into the modern day. Natsume Shu President of Inhelt Corporation. The pioneer at the forefront of subspace theory. Together with his son Shizuru, he dedicated the resources of his company to the development of a subspace generator. After Shizuru was taken over by Kumhan, the research became more and more focused on reaching the pocket of subspace called Maghara. Since only Shizuru could operate the device. By the time Natsume realized his true intent it was too late. Tonnio Rhima A beast employed by Little Wing. He is married to Liina Rhima. A former member of the Guardians Standing Security Division, he also served as an instructor. While he can be abrupt and abrasive, he looks after those in his care and offers good advice. After Marrying Liina, he left the Guardians. Liina had wanted to be able to work together with her new husband, but her past career as a rogue prevented her from joining the Guardians. Some also say that the real reason he left was a distaste for the new Guardians uniforms. Liina Rhima A beast employed by Little Wing. She is married to Tonnio Rhima. Liina is a former rogue and prominent member of the Tylor family. In her former life as an outlaw, she was a target of the Guardians as often as was an ally. She and Tonnio grew up together, and he was finally able to get her to leave the rogues by proposing. With Liina unable to join the Guardians because of her past as a rogue, the newlyweds struck out on thir own as freelance mercenaries until they joined Little Wing after the attack on the Kasch village. Lou A female cast belonging to the Guardians Inteeligence Division. Lou has stealth capability and other special equipment not found in ordinary casts, making her well-suited for espionage missions. What sets her apart are her multiple bodies, wich all share a single consciousness. As she requires the capacity to process information from all her units in different locations in real-time, she restrains her emotions more than a normal cast. She isn't completely without emotion, however, and at times makes efforts to interach with others on a personal level. Maya Shidow A member of the Guardians Research Division. A key engineer behind the development of many types of Guardians equipment, she is also continuing the A-Photon research of the late professor Kou Taragi. She is one of the few people who traveled to the Hive during the Unification Point. Laia Martinez A female beast, and the young president of the Guardians. She was originally an elite Guardian, as famous for her short temper as her skill, but she took over for her adoptive father, Obel Dallgun, after he died in the midst of the Seed Crisis. She worked tirelessly to unite the efforts of the Alliance Military and the rogues against the Seed, and after the end of the Seed Crisis, she still works to ensure peace between the three planets. At times, however, it seems like she misses the action on the field. Fulyen Curtz A cast who serves as commander-in-chief of the Alliance Military. While he was once a stereotypical AMF officer with leanings toward cast supremacy, his interactions with Ethan and his friends during the Seed Crsis changed his way of thinking. Despite his promotion to the top post in the AMF, he has remained grounded and fair, and he is popular among the rank and file. It seems that one of the first instructors he had as an AMF recruit taught him never to covet or abuse power. ---- Next page Previous page ---- Page 3 Mirei Mikuna The divine Maiden, said to symbolize the communion of Gurhal. Her charisma played a major role in minimizing the chaos caused by the Seed Crisis, and her leadership was critical in bringing the crisis to an end. After the crisis, however, it was revealed that the real Mirei Mikuna had died in a tragic accident, and the current Maiden was her replacement. But the people of Gurhal trust and revere the Divine Maiden even now, as a source of comfort and a symbol of hope. ---- Previous page ---- Category:Glossary Category:Your Room System